Getting to know your enemy
by sea-Shel123
Summary: Snape puts Draco and Hermione together for a potions assignment, and they accidentally turn invisible, whatever shall happen? (grins evilly) Just read the story 'cos I stink at summaries! DMHG and some RWHG. PG13 just in case!Plz R
1. A few shocks and surprises

Okay people! Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter (though I wish I owned Malfoy. Mmmm.*licks lips*), J.K Rowling does. I only own the plot so, yeah, that's pretty crap, I know. Please be nice 'cos it's my first solo fanfict.  
  
Now, the story!  
  
GETTING TO KNOW THE ENEMY  
  
Chapter 1:A few Shocks and Surprises  
  
"Malfoy and."Snape scanned his list and grinned maliciously. "Granger".  
  
Draco Malfoy shifted in his seat and turned to look at the brown haired girl sitting a way behind him. Hermione Granger's mouth was hanging down to the floor in horror.  
  
"You know Granger, there are easier ways to catch flies, but I guess with the size of your mouth it's the easiest". A pug-faced girl sitting beside him sniggered.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy" she snapped, but shut her mouth hastily.  
  
"Partners are non-negotiable. Now remember, this Potion is very complex and must be brewed under the full moon at midnight. I expect you all to learn and remember this. If you fail to do so, there will be very severe consequences and most likely the failure of your Potions OWL.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After class  
  
"Malfoy, out of all people I had to get Malfoy!" moaned Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, well at least you didn't get Pansy," grumbled Ron as they walked to the great Hall for dinner, Ron's arm draped around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Hey guys! Wait up!" It was Harry. He looked a bit harassed.  
  
"What's up?" asked Ron.  
  
"I swear, I'm never going to the toilet again as long as moaning Myrtle's around!"  
  
"Are you sure you'll be able to hold your bladder that long?!" asked Hermione.  
  
"Okay maybe not, but seriously, you know how she's always zooming around through the plumbing from toilet to toilet?" Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well she popped her head out of my toilet, just as I was about to piss!" There was a stunned silence, then they burst out laughing, Harry almost pissing his pants. Their potions woes were forgotten.  
  
Dinner  
  
~Draco~  
  
"Draco! Drackie-poo!" It was pug-faced Pansy again.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco said wearily.  
  
"Can you help me with my charms homework later? Pleeeease? You're so smart Drackie-poo, you'll help me won't you?" she simpered, putting on a baby voice. He sighed knowing she had more than homework planned that night. "Fine".  
  
"Thank you so much baby! I love you!" she squealed, planting a slobbery kiss on his cheek, causing him to gag silently.  
  
~Hermione~  
  
Hermione eyed the two Slytherins with disgust.  
  
"God, get a room! She's so pathetic, it pisses me off!"  
  
"Would you think I was pathetic if I did that to you?" asked Ron, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.  
  
"Of course not!" she giggled, kissing him back.  
  
"Hey Granger! If you're finished with your girlfriend there, I'd like to make some arrangements for our little potion-making expedition." Sneered Malfoy  
  
"Well, Malfoy." said Ron drawing himself up to full height. Harry followed suit, cracking his knuckles threateningly. Crabbe and Goyle responded by cracking their knuckles even louder.  
  
"If you've finished with your boyfriend there, I'd like to mess up your-"  
  
"Don't Ron!" Hermione cut in sharply, she turned back to Draco.  
  
"Why don't you tell professor Snape that we'll be doing the assignment tonight since he has to supervise and all, and we'll meet in the library" Ron was looking daggers at Draco as if to say 'Touch her and die!'  
  
"Fine" said Draco, glaring at Ron and stalked off, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle following closely.  
  
"Creep" muttered Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yah! So that was the start, pretty short but I hope you liked it. Please Review and if you don't, I'll send some evil rabid Penguins after you to peck your eyes out! 


	2. The Dare

Hello Everybody! I still don't own the Harry Potter characters so don't sue me (it's not like you'll get much anyway), yada, yada, yada. Thank you so much for all my wonderful reviewers! It's you that made me hurry up and get the second chapter up (oh yes and partly because of my friends). I still want Malfoy. Preferably Chocolate covered. Mmmmmmmmmmmm.but who doesn't?!?  
  
Chapter 2: The Dare  
  
~Hermione~  
  
After dinner Hermione took a shower and went to meet Malfoy in the library. As she walked, she thought to herself: 'I must admit, he is good looking, what with those stormy blue-grey eyes and slicked-back blond hair. And he's got an ass to kick all Asses. He's friggin' hot! Oh well, too bad such a great body was wasted on such a foul personality.'  
  
~Draco~  
  
As Draco returned from Snape's office to go meet Hermione in the library, he couldn't help thinking to himself: 'I guess Granger isn't so bad after all, she's got a nice ass too! She's tamed her hair so it's sorta straight and shiny and she's got curves in the right places. Aww, the little mudblood's grown up! Hold on, what am I thinking?! She's a mudblood, I'm a Malfoy! But I wouldn't mind dating her.' He mentally slapped himself as he entered the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My, my Granger, we are looking fine tonight, aren't we?"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What happened to 'you're so fugly, mudblood'?"  
  
"I was talking about myself you know!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Did you tell Snape?"  
  
"What? That you're fugly?" asked Draco, laughter in his eyes.  
  
She rolled her eyes again "No, that we're doing the potion tonight" she said impatiently.  
  
"I can think of much better things to do," he said, smirking.  
  
"Malfoy! Focus!" Hermione barked.  
  
"Well, Soo-ree!" said Draco, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, what did Snape say?"  
  
"Yeah, he said it was fine but he said he was busy tonight so he won't be there to supervise, so he gave me a note, in case anyone asks why we were out of bed so late."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
The potion (which was now a shimmering silver) was nearly ready. Hermione and Draco had worked almost in silence, except occasionally to say "pass the lacewing flies please" and things like that until.  
  
"Hey Mudblood, I dare you to try it!"  
  
"Try what?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes "the potion, genius!"  
  
"Are you crazy, ferret boy?! It's not done yet, who knows what could happen!"  
  
"Are you scared?!" mocked Malfoy  
  
"No! It's just-"  
  
"Yeah, sure, uh-huh, whatever."said Malfoy over the top  
  
Hermione didn't want Malfoy to get the better of her. "Fine! But I'll try it only if you do too!" she exclaimed  
  
"I'm game if you are!" he said, grinning.  
  
So Hermione and Draco drank the potion, which had not finished simmering. Stupid idiots.  
  
"Cheers" said Draco, rather quietly. Personally, he had thought the mudblood would refuse even if he teased her. Damn. Hermione bit her lip, but downed the stuff anyway. She shivered, the potion was still warm out of the cauldron, but it felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice-cold water over her.  
  
"Has anything happened?" Draco asked  
  
"Uh, I don't think so" she said uneasily, looking herself up and down.  
  
"Our potion's nearly finished," said Draco (now having his confidence back), pointing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we'd better get to bed." Said Hermione, yawning, also relieved that nothing has happened. (A/N- that's what they think! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Anyway, back to reality.)  
  
As they walked back to the castle, Draco said honestly "Um, I'm sorry I called you a mudblood"  
  
"Oh, that's okay. It doesn't bug me as much anymore, I'm used to it now"  
  
"Oh" he replied looking down at his feet.  
  
Suddenly Hermione was itching to ask him something. So she did. "Malfoy, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"(She didn't say this in a mean way, of course)  
  
They were in the castle now, their voices low.  
  
"Can't a guy be nice?" he said, embarrassedly. Hermione raised her eyebrows  
  
"What?" he exclaimed, hand on hips Hermione raised her eyebrows again.  
  
"What?! I'm not that mean!"  
  
"Maybe, but you're not usually nice to me, or Harry or Ron, or any of the Gryffindors for that matter! So why are you being so nice?" she prompted.  
  
"Ummm.."  
  
"You can tell me," she said softly  
  
"Mumble mumble"  
  
"What? Come on, spit it out!"  
  
"I think I like you," he whispered so she almost couldn't hear.  
  
"What?!?!" she stared disbelievingly at him, her eyes practically popping out of her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like the second chapter? I didn't. Not really, 'cos, uh, I dunno. I guess it's a bit corny, or something.hmmm..  
  
Luv: Shel ^_^ 


	3. Suspicions

I don't even know what's going to happen in this story anymore. Meanwhile, I'm getting all these other ideas for stories. OMG! I have like 5 other ideas that I want to write and post. I have school holidays soon and I'm going overseas, so I think I'll write some of my fics during my spare time then. OMG!!! I think I'm obsessed with writing fanficts! HELP!!! All characters and settings belong to the talented Ms. Rowling, who, I think must have been insane to kill Sirius off. Once again, thank you to my wonderful, wonderful reviewers.  
  
GETTING TO KNOW YOUR ENEMY  
  
~Last time~  
  
"...So why are you being so nice?" she prompted.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"You can tell me," she said softly  
  
"Mumble mumble"  
  
"What? Come on, spit it out!"  
  
"I think I like you," he whispered so she almost couldn't hear.  
  
"What?!?!" she stared disbelievingly at him, her eyes practically popping out of her head.  
  
~Chapter 3 - Suspicions~  
  
Then her face split into a huge grin.  
  
"Oh very funny Malfoy!" she laughed.  
  
"I never knew you had a sense of humour!" Draco could only look on helplessly.  
  
"Oh, we're here! I guess I'll see you!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will." Said Draco, crestfallen. Hermione paused for a moment.  
  
"If you really like me that much..." And with that she kissed him softly on the cheek and disappeared into her common room.  
  
Malfoy's mouth dropped open in surprise. He stood there not moving for several minutes, and then he snapped out of it and floated (yes, floated!) back to his own common room, his hand touching the spot Hermione had kissed lightly.  
  
~Inside the Gryffindor common room~  
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she climbed through the portrait hole, leaving a stunned Draco behind.  
  
Ron looked up from the book (which was upside down) he was reading by the fire.  
  
"Hey, Ron." Said Hermione happily  
  
"Hey, Mione." He looked flustered.  
  
"Whatcha doing up so late?" she asked  
  
"Well, uh, what were you doing out of bed, in the middle of the night?" he asked  
  
"I was doing the potion with Malfoy, remember?" she said, her grin fading.  
  
"Oh yeah! That's right! I forgot!" said Ron, clapping a hand to his forehead.  
  
Hermione was confused. How could Ron, her boyfriend Ron, forget? And why was he up so late, pretending to read a book, if he didn't know she was out.  
  
"So, what were you doing up so late?" she asked again  
  
"I, um, wanted to make sure you got back okay." He replied, uneasily.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Anyway, I thought you FORGOT that I was supposed to be out." She said suspiciously, putting emphasis on the word forgot.  
  
Ron was silent for a moment, trying to think of an acceptable excuse. Suddenly there was a small rustling sound.  
  
"What was that?" asked Hermione, getting even more suspicious.  
  
"Uh, nothing I'm sure!" Ron said quickly  
  
Hermione frowned. "No, I think there's someone here." She started walking around the room. Ron just stood there. Then he started to move around the sofa.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Ron, where are you going?"  
  
Ron started to go red like he did when he was under pressure.  
  
"I, um, I'm, going to go to...bed. Yes. I'm going to go to bed," he said finally, still moving around the sofa.  
  
"And I think you should too." He added loudly. Hermione looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Okay..." she said slowly and reluctantly, still peering at him.  
  
She quickly kissed his cheek and, still watching him, climbed slowly up the stairs.  
  
Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione would kill him if she found out what he'd been doing at nighttime.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You know what? I think I might ditch this story. What do you think? Review and tell me. Or maybe I should quickly write the ending in a few chapters and then focus on my other stories. I'm sorry, I think I'm sort of in a bad mood cos I have writers block. Anyway, PLEASE Review. It might unblock my writers block *looks hopeful*  
  
Luv: ^_^ Shel 


	4. Authors note!

Hi guys! I'm so sorry for this, but I'm on holidays at the moment (I got to leave school a week early. Hehehe)  
  
I was planning to tell you guys before I went, but in the morning, my mum said that we're staying at my grandma's overnight, because she lives closer to the airport than we do and we have to get up at about 4 in the morning so I didn't have time to tell you guys.  
  
I'm in an Internet café at the moment just so I could post his up!  
  
Last time I checked my reviews I was so overjoyed cos they more than doubled from the last time I checked! Thank you guys so much and keep reviewing!  
  
I really, truly am sorry, but when I get back, I promise to have lots more chapters posted because I'll have had plenty of time to write them!  
  
I love you guys!  
  
^_^ Shel 


	5. Weird the real chapter 4

Hey all! Yes, I'm back! *People groan* Hey! Shaddup!

Okay, I'm very sorry for the long delay, but when I got back from my holiday, I had to face school! (Oh no!)

I was also involved in the minor school production, in which I had one of the main parts. Yes, I'm very proud of myself.

Anyway, between learning lines, 16 hour rehearsals, homework and performance, I had no time to type up my fics! (I did have them written up though, I did that during my overseas stay)

I am now doing the school musical (production finished), but luckily I only have a minor part in that. Phew!

I'm so weighed down with homework, I shouldn't even be doing this at the moment!

You know, I think the fanfic magic has started to fade, and I'm not as obsessed with writing them anymore, so don't expect super-frequent updates.

Oh yes, and to my 'Issue with the Bathroom' fans, I'm so sorry it's taking so incredibly long to update, but I wrote a massive chapter that I'm dividing into 2-3 parts, and my friend Bec (Richard, Jolinar of Malkshur, whichever you prefer) is typing up for me…and she's taking a bloody long time!

Hmph! Anyway, don't own nobody, never have, never will…but want to.

I'm sure you're all sick of my ramblings by now, so to the story!

Just another note, I was on a plane for 8 hours when I wrote most of this, so it's sort of crap, okay? And the start's a bit corny…but that's what you get from writing a romance fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Getting to know your enemy 

****

****

Last time… 

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. 

Hermione would kill him if she found out what he'd been doing at nighttime.

Chapter 4 – Weird 

Hermione lay on her bed, feeling uneasy. Her relationship with Ron had been rocky before. He always got jealous when she talked to other guys. At one stage, he had even tried to stop her from talking to Harry!

They had had the biggest row and broke up…but they got back together soon after Harry had made them see sense.

Then, once, Ron had cheated on Hermione.

She'd caught him snogging Hannah Abbott. They broke up…then got back together again when Ron apologised and promised he'd never to do it again.

Hermione had a hard time trusting him ever since.

With that last thought weighing on her shoulders, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling like crap.

She rolled over and saw her dorm empty. She glanced at her alarm clock, (though I don't know how that works, since electrical things don't work in Hogwarts) and gasped. She was late! For potions too!

She jumped out of her bed and searched for her jeans and robes.

Dammit! Snape would kill her! She emerged 10 minutes later dressed and stressed. 

Without even having time to glance at herself in the mirror or eat breakfast, she grabbed her books and ran down to the dungeons…where she ran into something solid.

"OW! Crap!" she cursed, her books tumbling out of her hands.

"Sorry!" someone apologised and bent down to help gather up both their fallen books.

Hermione looked up to see the startling blue-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

She hesitated, then said "N-no, it was my fault. I should've been looking where I was going."

She half expected him to make a snide reply like "So you should be, Mudblood!"

But he said nothing.

"Um…I guess we'd better get to potions…" she said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

And they walked silently to the Potions dungeon, side by side.

@---- 

When they got there, Snape was gesturing to the board and glaring at Harry and Ron, who were playing paper, scissors, rock under the table.

Draco and Hermione took the opportunity to quickly slip in and take their seats.

Luckily Snape hadn't noticed their absence.

"Now that Mr Potter and Mr Weasley have rejoined this class by losing **10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! **… I shall continue.

Today, we will be studying a new potion…"

Hermione sat down with Parvati and Lavender because she didn't particularly want to talk to Ron.

For some reason, nobody had noticed her and Draco slip in. How weird. She caught his eye. They exchanged glances and shrugged.

"So who can tell me what colour the potion should turn out if you didn't make a mistake?"

As usual, Hermione's hand shot up.

And as usual, Snape completely ignored it.

The room stood completely still, except for Hermione's frantically waving hand.

"Anyone?" Silence.

"Weasley!" 

Ron looked up, startled.

"Er, blue?" he guessed.

"That was a lucky guess. 5 points from Gryffindor for guesswork and not paying attention!" Snape spat.

There was an uproar at these words.

"But professor, that's really unfair!" said Dean Thomas.

"He got the question right, what else do you want?" protested Parvati who was sitting next to Hermione.

"Shut up! Shut up all of you! I can do what I please!" roared Snape.

Hermione put down her hand and opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. For the rest of the lesson, they only took notes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry that was such a short chapter, but you guys were just so demanding that I had to write something!

I couldn't think of much more to write. I've made Draco really OOC. It's horrible! He'll be all pink and fluffy next! Arrg!

Well, that's all from me…

OMG! I'm so excited! I'm getting my braces off tomorrow!!!

^_^ Shel


End file.
